Tripple threat
by Firebreathingbitchqueen04
Summary: Scarlet hues has been with kurt hummel from the very begginging. Shes also had a pretty sucky life with her drunk mom and non existant father. It dosent help that she’s getting feelings for him and the new kid from thier rival glee group the warbbelers.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee characters!_ Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and the Fox Broadcasting Company. _This is also my first time writing a fanfiction and I just recently got into glee so... anyway here we go!_

Scarlet sighed as she went to pull Kurt out of the dumpster the jocks threw him into. She picked up his jacket and grabbed his arm. "You know we could always plant drugs on them and get the meatheads kicked off the football team." Kurt sighed."as tempting as that sounds my little delinquent,I also like breathing." Scarlet scoffed."As if they'd touch you with me around." Kurt put on his jacket and shrugged."true." Scarlet swung her arm onto his shoulders."come on your gonna be late for class." Kurt laughed."just me?"

Scarlet smiled."I'm Lima Ohio's favorite delinquent remember?" Scarlets phone went off blaring her ringtone. Kurt stopped walking and turned to look at her."are you going to answer that?"

"Nah." Scarlet shook her head. "It's just my mom drunk crying about my dad again."

"Come on." She pushed Kurt forward. "Go to class." Kurt waved and left to French. Scarlet leaned against the wall and let out a sigh before looking at her phone, she decided against answering and went to sit on the bleachers until Kurt's class was over.

She started singing you give Love a bad name by Bon Jovi. She didn't notice me.schue who happened to be walking by.

Scarlet found Kurt singing instead of there usually lunch conversation. Scarlet sat down and dropped her bag on the table. "So." She leaned forward with her chin in her hand. "What's with all the singing?"

"Well if you must know I'm trying out for the glee club." Scarlet cocked a eyebrow. "Glee club really, is that the best idea?"

"You know I don't care what anyone thinks." He threw her a smile. "Except you." Scarlet let out a sigh. "Ok, I'll be there to support you and to take you out for celebratory froyo after."

"Now when is your audition?" Kurt looked at his watch,then he turned to scarlet with a look of horror. "Right now." He grabbed her hand and they ran to the auditorium where auditions were being held. Kurt's audition was in the middle and was one of the few good ones. He and everyone who auditioned made it into glee club,which is how scarlet found herself sitting in the choir room after school. She and Kurt were talking about there weekend plans when mr.Schue walked into the choir room.

"Ok,kids." He clapped his hands together. "You all made it welcome to glee club now-." His sentence cut off when he saw scarlet. "Who are you?" He pointed at scarlet. "Oh I'm scarlet I'm not in glee but-." She jerked her chin in Kurt's direction. "We're a package deal." Mr.schue nodded with a confused yet welcoming look on his face. "Ok now that that was cleared up let's get to work."

The glee club starts there performance of sit down,your rocking the boat. Scarlet only had a grimace on her face when they were done. She ignored Rachael's and me.schues squabble about Artie as the male lead and texted Kurt where to meet her after school. Scarlet and Kurt ended up skipping there celebratory froyo in favor of watching movies all night. The next day scarlet showed up to school with Kurt,so he was safe from his bullies that day. When they got to glee club Finn Hudson was there. Scarlet knew Mr.Schue was trying to recruit more people,she also knew she was next so she ducked out of glee before he got there. Kurt later told her about Finn and Rachael's duet and Mercedes melt down about not getting a solo. She had to hang up when her mom came home though. Scarlet was glad she did,she didn't want Kurt to hear her parents. The next day at school she came in with a black eye covered by sun glasses Kurt though,he noticed. Kurt stopped her and took off her sun glasses . "What the hell happened to your eye." Scarlet faked a smirk. "Damn and I thought the red lips would be distracting enough." "Scarlet wha-." Scarlet cut him off. "Drop it Kurt now, when are we going to Carmel?" Kurt gave her a look. "Drop it? Scarlet your eye is- ,wait How did you know about Carmel I didn't get to ask you yet."

Scarlet smirked. "I know everything I thought you'd be used to that by now."

Kurt shook his head. "We're going during glee club." Scarlet put her sun glasses back on and turned to light a cigarette when it was grabbed from her hands. Mr.schue stood there with a smug look on his face. "You know smoking is against school rules. But,I could forget I saw it if you join glee club." Scarlet gave him a sacrine smile. "Well it's a good thing I don't care about school rules." She turned to Kurt and flashed him a wink. "I'll see you at Carmel." Kurt and mr.schue watched her walk away. Kurt turned to him. "You should of went with a bribe." Mr.schue sighed. "I'll keep it in mind."

Scarlet stomped out her cigarette before she went to join Kurt in line for the bus. She hit his arm playfully. "You better sit next to me on the bus Hummel." Kurt bumped there shoulders. "You got it hues."

"So what's the name of there glee club?"

"Vocal adrenaline." "Oh." Scarlet fake shivered. "They sound intense." Kurt sighed. "You have no idea." Scarlet laughed. They all got off the bus and sat down in the autotorium. Scarlet leaned over to Kurt. "I called it there very intense." Kurt only nodded wide eyed. The next day Rachael was back to her old tricks and scarlet had enough. She cut the band and got in Rachael's face. "Listen and listen well wanna be future washed up drunk house wife! Stop with the me me me's it's annoying as hell and it makes me want to punch you in the face repeatively and I have a damn good right hook." Kurt leaned over to the person next to him and whispered. "It's true one time she broke a guys nose when she punched him in the mouth." The glee club only stared at scarlet wide eyed mr.schue included,they some how heard Kurt. Scarlet turned and glared at them. "What are you gawking at?" Scarlet huffed and flounced out of the room. Mr.schue turned to Kurt. "We should be scared of her right?" Kurt nodded. "Absolutely." Mr.schue let out a sigh. "I figured."

Finn stood up. "I want to apologize for bullying you guys,it never should of happened and I'm sorry." Mr.schue smiled. "Thank you Finn that was very muture of you." He turned and addressed the rest of the glee club. "Guys were a family we should stick up for and love each other,and even though she scares me this includes scarlet." He clapped his hands together. "Now lets start singing." The glee club sang don't stop believing by journey unaware of sue Sylvester and her Cheerios watching and plotting there destruction,she though had also taken a interest in scarlet.


End file.
